Brother Knows Best
by The.Silent.Leader
Summary: Temari needs to learn, that her brother ALWAYS knows best. He is Kazekage after all. Gaara and Temari. Not GaaTema. Not Sandcest.


GaaraXTemari

Temari stood on top of the Kazekage's mansion, looking out over the village, the wind whiping her hair around, tearing one of the bundles loose. Frustrated she tore out the others, leaning on the railing. This storm was horrid, but it was soothing all the same. This storm reminded her so much of Shikamaru lately. His god daughter was going to be born soon, and he was really the only one around to take care of Kurenai, other than her team of course.

But he was distant, and when she tried to talk to him, he snapped sometimes. His brain was a mess and he had trouble concentrating. She wanted so much to just wrap her arms around him and tell him she was here, no matter what he was going through, she just couldn't. Temari had strong feelings for him, but she couldn't really say that she loved him, because that would just scare him away. So standing out in this storm, as much as the grains of sand slashing her face hurt, it helped her think.

Behind her she heard the door back into the mansion creak open, than the wind slam it shut. The sand parted itself until it didn't even hit her anymore. The wind felt nice without all the sand and it was nice to have the company. She looked down at her little brother, and leader of their village with a soft smile. He said nothing, but instead looked out over the village with a knowing look. She turned, bowing slightly,

"Lord Kazekage."

Gaara turned toward her, "Temari, you know I hate that." he said, shaking his head.

Temari chuckled, "I know..."

Gaara looked out over the village again, his face serene and calm. Temari said nothing. Her brother was a quiet young man, and if he came up here, she'd let him speak first. After all, she was up here often during storms, and this was the first time she had seen the Kazekage.

"You know, he'll need your help."

Temari's eyebrows narrowed, a confused look on her face, shocked. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Wh-what did you say?"

"The Nara boy needs you now. With that woman so close to giving birth... His stress level must be through the roof." he said, his gaze not leaving the horizon.

Temari was quiet, confused how he knew, but not wanting to say much because she knew he'd have the answers. Out of all the people she'd met, all the elders, and most of the ninja world in fact, Gaara was one of the wisest people she knew. Maybe it came with being a Jinchuriki and having to watch from a distance for so long. But that wasn't possible, that Uzumaki brat was an idiot. She shook her head, clearing out the sand that had stopped the cogs and distracted her.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

Gaara turned to her, smiling, "I'm the Kazekage. It's my job to know." He turned back to the village and was quiet, then, "And I'm your brother..."

Temari shook her head, turning to look over their domain, leaning on the railing. For someone so young, he certainly was the best leader the Sand village had ever had. All the past rulers were stern and harsh. Surprisingly, Gaara was the complete opposite. He was a fair and just leader, but when something needed to be sorted out, he always knew exactly what to do and say. Such a long way her brother had come. She was proud. She turned with a smile,

"Gaara?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, silent.

"What am I supposed to do?"

He stayed quiet, either thinking, or giving her a chance to think of something herself. Then after a few minutes,

"Your situation is like this storm. Without family and friend," he explained, letting loose his control of the sand around them, letting it hit them ferociously, then put the barrier back, "the storm with batter and hurt you. Without someone to help you though things, the world seems bleak and hopeless. Like there isn't much point, and going on would just be a waste of time. Much like traveling through the desert in a sandstorm.

"But if you let people help you," he gestured to the barrier, "things become so much easier. A weight off your shoulders. Nara needs you now more than he's ever needed anyone before. This is a big life change for him. His fufillment to his sensei. This child isn't his, but it's the biggest responsibility the lazy kid's ever had to at least help with. And it's stressful. He's going to help Kurenai raise a child, when he is still only a child himself.

"This is your chance to show him that you want to be there for him, no matter what he has to go through. And if he sees the sincerity, he'll also see your feelings for him."

Temari was silent.

Gaara was silent.

Then,

"You talk a lot."

They both broke into laughter, Temari's high pitched and girly, despite her appearance, and Gaara's soft and from the soul. He looked up at her with a smile, "You arn't the first to come to me with relationship advice. I assume everyone comes to the Kazekage because I've got Love branded into my skin. Apparently that makes me know how the heart works." he shrugged, turned and walking toward the door. When she wasn't next to him he turned, "Temari?"

She shook her head, jogging to his side, "Paperwork to do?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, messanger hawk to send out."

"To who?"

"The Nara of course. He needs to know you're on your way."

Temari stumbled a bit, blinking away confusion, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Gaara smile, "The Nara, he needs you. Better go pack..."


End file.
